Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 5
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 5 is the game developer by CyberConnect2 and Publisher by Namco-Bandai Games. For the history of Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc the new character of Kaguya Otsutsuki. An enhanced edition called "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations" will be DLC history is released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam and Nintendo Switch. Story The game would cover the entire story of Naruto, ranging from the Genin Training and Land of Waves arcs all the way to Naruto and Sasuke's final battle, thus ending the story of Naruto. The story would be split into three different game modes, one for Part 1 of the Naruto series and one for Part II: Shippuden. Part 1's story would open with Hashirama's battle against Madara Uchiha and end with Naruto's batlle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Part II would open with Naruto's homecoming battle with Kakashi and conclude to the clímax of the Infinite Tsukuyomi arc. It would also cover the sixth Naruto Shippuden movie, "Road of Ninja" ''and the seventh and final ''Naruto ''movie, "''The Last". Gameplay The main battle of new stages are much larger gameplay would return to the old-fashioned combat style of the Storm series, which will also now gain some graphics and methods from the original Ultimate Ninja series, the Heroes series and Ultimate Ninja Impact. It will still have some methods from Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 & Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution like Two-Stage Awakening, Team Ultimate Jutsu, New Tournament Environments, Ring Knockout, Team Attack System, Support Life and Mob Battles. It has a new setting like characters can now have up to 2-3 Ultimate Jutsu and can equip with 1 only. For certain ultimate jutsus, the moveset and a certain instant or adversity awakening of that character will change, as a having a Two-Stage Awakening. Each character has two awakenings methods, Adversity (Accessed at a certain character's health) and Instant (Accessed at any time by using the right analog stick). A new setting now includes a free-for-all battle royale including 1 player vs. 3 AL. Returning from the 1st Storm series is that some awakened characters can now use their ultimate jutsus and can even be hit by other characters' ultimate jutsus. Another new thing is that Minigames from the Ultimate Ninja series will now take place in the game such as Tree Climbing, Guy or Lee's Training Exercises, Target Practice and much more. Story Mode will now be split into three different game modes: Legends Mode is a mode where the player can experience the modern ninja days, visit the whole would and live through the entire Shippuden saga. Master Mode is a mode that lets players explore the world in the Naruto Shippuden age, and Ultimate Hero Mode is a mode that takes players back to the original Naruto story and allows exploration of a detailed Hidden Leaf Village, as well as locations from Part 1. New to any Naruto series in the introduction of Creation Mode, allowing players to not only edit the outfits and hairstyles of existing characters like Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, but they also have the opportunity to create their own characters, utilizing many seen in The game consist of over more than 150 Naruto characters & 4 DLC characters. Playable Characters Naruto Uzumaki ** Part I (One-Tailed Form) ** Part II (Four-Tailed Form) ** Sage Naruto (Six-Tailed Form) ** Five Kage Summit (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) ** Shinobi World War (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) ** Kurama Link Mode (Kurama) ** Six Paths Sage Mode (Six Paths Kurama) ** The Last Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tail Form, Mecha-Kurama Form) Sasuke Uchiha ** Part I (Sharingan Mode) ** Sasuke Recovery Mission (Curse Mark Mode) ** Part II (Cursed Seal of Heaven) ** Taka (Mangekyou Sharingan) ** Mangekyou Sharingan (Susanoo Mode) ** Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (Susanoo Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Version) ** Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan (Complete Body - Susanoo) ** The Last Sakura Haruno ** Part I (Maiden's Anger Mode) ** Part II ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Strength of a Hundred Seal) ** The Last (Costume) Kakashi Hatake ** Part I (Sharingan Mode) ** Part II (Mangekyou Sharingan) ** Young Kakashi (White Light Blade Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Mangekyou Sharingan) ** Double Sharingan (Complete Body - Susanoo) ** Sixth Hokage (Costume) Sakon and Ukon (Curse Mark Mode) Jirobo (Curse Mark Mode) Shizune Anko Kidomaru (Curse Mark Mode) Tayuya (Curse Mark Mode) Chojuro Ao (Byakugan Mode) Cee Darui (Black Lighting Blade) 7 Ninjaswordsman Pakura Kurostuchi Baki Akatusuchi Samui Boss Battles Stages *Konohagakure (Part II, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Sunagakure *Amegakure (Lower, Upper) *Uchiha Hideout *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Mount Myoboku *Tailed Beast Ruins *Great Ninja War Battlefield *Five Kage Summit Venue *Valley of the End (Clear, Sky, Rainy) Voice Cast Japanese * English * Downloadable Content Boruto: Naruto Next Generations * Release Date: 2019 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Shippuden